


Deleted Scenes from New Mutants 7 and Marauders 8

by NotQuiteHydePark



Category: New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Meta, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteHydePark/pseuds/NotQuiteHydePark
Summary: "Sam and I used to watch The 100. It's no Magnum, P.I. but you get the point."
Relationships: Emma Frost & Kitty Pryde, Ororo Munroe & Kitty Pryde, Roberto da Costa/Sam Guthrie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Deleted Scenes from New Mutants 7 and Marauders 8

Roberto da Costa here. I’m the best at recaps, as you are no doubt already aware, but this one’s hard. I can’t believe Kate’s dead. Neither can anyone else around here, because in superhero comics, dead isn’t dead unless you’re a redshirt, but for now Kate Pryde, Shadowcat, the Red Queen and the pirate captain of the Marauder, is as dead as they come, and everyone for whom we’ve got a gram of sympathy is as sad as they come.

Even Emma, who doesn’t make a habit of revealing her sadness. She does, apparently, watch the TV show Leverage. I’ve always hoped we could make more episodes too. Apparently she’s been directing them on Earth’s moon. “This is where we make Leverage, children.” I thought it was Portland? Everything in comics ends up made in Portland sooner or later. Obviously nothing lasts. Except Emma’s wardrobe. That is one spectacular bodice and stole to set off her grief.

I know. Nothing about this is funny, really.

Bobby (not me, the gay one) is still learning new ways to use his powers, which is cool, no pun intended. Is he boiling those Verendi jerks alive in their armor by turning the outside of their compartment into an air conditioner, trapping the heat inside? I think he is. Jerks deserve what they get. Bobby thinks he’s being noble as well as grief-crazed, delivering some kind of Biblical justice, which he would be except these jerks aren’t the jerks who killed Kate. They would have if they could have, though. Jerks. I know the feeling. I’ve lost enough people myself.

Storm and Emma have turned into Kate’s surrogate moms at this point, haven’t they? Or big sisters or something. The big sisters she never had. God this is hard to watch. It’s like when Sam lost Melody. I wonder if she will return to us.

“I know in my heart that Kate will return to us.” Me too, White Queen, me too.

I’m sorry, this is a really good story and I’m supposed to make light of everything or else cast it in an over-the-top romantic way where readers take it all less seriously than I do. But I can’t do that here.

I will say, as a man who is at this point pretty clearly bisexual, that I am sick to absolutely bloody trilingual sun-drenched death of bisexual erasure, just like I'm sick of the thing where the queers have to die, and whoever’s in charge of bringing dead people in comics back to life had better be working on bringing the Red Queen back now. I mean, Sam and I used to watch The 100. It’s no Magnum, P.I. but you get the point.

Oh, right, Sam and me! It’s a good thing the story about Sam and me came out the same day as Marauders or we’d all just be crying our forking eyes out. I mean, I'm the kind of recapper who can find the joy in everything, but still.

I am so good at recapping. Dani says so, and you know she doesn’t dispense praise lightly.

Some of my old friends still worry me. Rahne seems flighty and distractable and she should definitely know better than to lick a lethal ball of gas. Also Douglas Ramsey, who should know better, seems to believe that torture is a good way to extract reliable information, whereas the AIM files and also the CIA files and for Pete’s sake the Mossad files will tell you that torture just gets your prisoners to tell you whatever they think you want to hear, and if you want prisoners to tell you the truth the best route is to just be nice to them. Pretending that torture works feels so 2004. I mean, really. It’s not what Magnum, P.I. would do. At least I tell myself it isn’t. A boy needs his illusions.

Do I actually think I’m stronger than Gladiator in a fair fight? No. Would I admit as much in battle? Again, no. No way.

Deathbird!!! No, I don’t have actually have a ridiculous crush on her, but I need an excuse if I’m going to follow her to her planet and move in with Sam, otherwise Izzy’s not going to like it initially. Though I’m sure she’ll come around. (Like I said, a boy needs his illusions.)

Speaking of illusions: Sam and Izzy’s place looks almost exactly like Uncle Max’s house from Scott McCloud’s Zot! Kate and Doug used to read Zot! I saw a few issues. Yes, I liked it. No, I did not collect all of it. That would be Kate and Doug. I collected memorabilia from Magnum, P.I.

No I do not own any of Tom Selleck’s socks. For Pete’s sake. No, not Piotr Rasputin. No, obviously not Star-Lord. You’re distracting me. I’m trying to recap here. I’m a great recapper. Really great. Dani says so.

The point is did you see how Sam looked at me? My boyfriend loves me very very much. I can say that now. Yes, of course Izzy knows. Yes, she is aware that most Earth couples practice monogamy for some reason, I think because it’s simpler. But when was love ever simple? Tell me, when was love ever simple?

Can someone tell me when Rahne got really into licking glowing white spheres? She’s licked two this issue and it seems like her new favorite thing. Are they like chew toys, but for werewolves?

No, I love Rahne. I’m not making fun of her. Much.

I bought Sam’s building so I could live close to Sam. Obviously. Not that I’m going to tell Deathbird that. I need to pretend I’m courting her so that Marvel editorial will let me keep hanging around Sam.

I mean, I am in love. I said so myself. To Sam.

If I told him on panel exactly how much and in what ways I love him we would get into So Much Trouble.

But we’ll do that anyway. More trouble than Magnum, P.I. ever saw.

God I love being a New Mutant.


End file.
